The Psycho Next Door
by MissBella la de ue
Summary: It All started with a PenPal. Then suspicious messages. Next critique riddles. And finally a man who is obsessed with me. Lots of LEMONS, OOC, Darkward, Possessiveward, and Physcoward!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It all started with a penpal. Then suspicous messages. Next critque riddles. And finally a man, who is obssessed with me. I refer to him as the **_**'The Phsyco Next Door'.**_

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING**

Prologue

"Bella we belong together!" He shouted at me, while brushing his hand through his head. I knew I should of never came over his house and told him off _personally_.

"Edward, listen" I sighed, "That chatting _thing_ we did online it was just to relief some stress, just to talk to some body." I confessed to him shakily, sweating on my forhead.

"I don't believe that Bella. R-Remember when you told me after your father died that you cried that night and you never told anybody. Or when you almost got raped in an alley, and you said not to tell anybody, I did that!" He said inching closer to me.

"." I got cut off by my phone ringing, "Hello?... Uh... Yeah, mhm sure... ok Bye" I shut the phone and turned it off. "Look Edward I have a somewhere I need to be" I said, turning about to open the door knob when suddenly I get hit in the head and everything went _**black.**_

My last thought was, _And it all started with a PenPal._

**So I got the inspiration to write this story from a LifeTime movie I forget the name of it but it was really good. I don't normally watch Lifetime well because that stuff makes you paranoid. But anyways tell me how I did in the Review boxx right in the va-jay-jay area |**

**V**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I oen nothing... but maybe the Cullen Boys.**

**Edward:*Growls* "Say the truth!"**

**Me: **_**Fine. **_**I own NOTHING and NO ONE for that matter :(.**

**Edward:*Crooked grin* "Thanks love." *kisses cheek***

**Me:**_***Swoons***_

**This unrequited love**

**To me it's nothing but**

**A one-man cult**

**And cyanide in my styrofoam cup**

**I could never make him love me**

**Never make him love me**

**Love**

**Love**

**t's a bad religion**

**To be in love with someone**

**Who could never love you**

**I know**

**Only bad religion**

**Could have me feeling the way I do **

_**~Bad Religion By Frank Ocean**_

**Song For this Chapter:Bad Religion- Frank Ocean.**

* * *

I woke up tied to a bed, and then I realized what just happened. So I took a deep breath and tried to get my wrists free from the tight knot. But I saw movement in my peripheral vission. There sitting in the chair in front of me was a naked man leering at me. "Bella... your awake!" Edward said smiling that creepy smile. I now just realized I'm fucking naked while tied to this goddamn bed! _God I'm too vulnerable, how am I going to get out of here!_

"Edward, please just let me go. I'm sorry for leading you on if I did that, Pl-Please just let me GO!" I said hoarsley.

"Why! So you can leave like the others! I love you and I know you love me TOO! We belong, don't you see, say you love me Bella say it!" He said standing up his 6'5 height which kinda of intmidated me in this angle, and showing his hard cock already slapping at his abdomen while he's walking towards me. "Say it, Bella, say you love me!" He roared in my face, I flinched back._ Maybe if I pretend that I love him, he would untie me and I could make a run for it._

"I love you, I love you Edward. Please baby we can have a future baby please, just untie me baby." I said looking him deep in the eyes, showing all the fake honesty I had to make him untie me. To my surprise he started laughing.

"You think I'm FUCKING STUPID!" He said through clenched teeth, after he laughed. "I'll show you how much I love you Bella I'll make you _**mine**_!" I whimpered in response.

He got on the bed and kissed me, not putting his wait fully on top of me, at first I tried fighting it, but I DON'T KNOW my lips just started going on their own. "That's it Bella be honest with yourself, see your body already knows that your mine." He whispered to me. I was just panting out of breath from the kiss. He started going south, diping his tongue in my belly button, when he lightly licked my nub. "Ohh." I moaned when he flicked my nub with his index finger. When he just dove his tongue in me, I was squirming, moaning, _Why do I feel like this he's taking advantage of me and yet I like it._

"Nooo...Nooo...ohh no"I kept moaning. Trying to stop my hips from bucking, meeting his every thrust, but they kept going.

"No my Bella, you must be honest with yourself." He said coming up from my pussy with my juices all over him. I came screaming hard, He was positioning his cock at my entrance, thats where I panicked. I thrashed and kicked everywhere telling him no to stop! _This isn't right!_

He suddenly got off the bed and looked at me sincerely and ashamed. His emerald eyes sparkling with unwated tears. "No not like this." He said coming over to untie my wrist.

He left me on the bed, I don't know where he went. But I just sat there too shcoked for words.

He soon came back through the door on my right, which looked like the bathroom. He walked to the bed, he had on some boxers and laid down on the bed with one arm open. That's when the thought hit me, _He untied my wrist's why am I not fucking running?!_ I quickly got up from the bed and ran, while I was running I found an over-sized t-shirt and some pants. "Bella!" I heard him roar from upstairs, I was about to reach the last step when he pulled me back. "NO!" I shrieked.

He dragged me up the steps and placed me in his bed by his side, and held me securely in his arms, as he fell asleep.

After figuring out I'm never going to get of here... not at this moment that is. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the review box. I will probably make an Edward version of this called the "The journal of a Physco" where it will explain everything even their penpal messages but for now I'm sticking to Bella!**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Edward...**

**Bella:What THE FUCK YOU SAY!**

**Me: Uhh... I said I own nothing, nothing at all!**

**Bella:Oh koolio *Skips away***

**Me:*Mumbles*Crazy Bitch...**

**So cry if you need to, but I can't stay to watch you**

**That's the wrong thing to do**

**Touch if you need to, but I can't stay to hold you**

**That's the wrong thing to do**

**Talk if you need to, but I can't stay to hear you**

**That's the wrong thing to do**

**Cause you'll say you love me, and I'll end up lying**

**And say I love you too**

_**~Doing It Wrong By Drake**_

**Song For this Chapter: Doing it Wrong By Drake**

I woke up to someone brushing my hair, whispering nothings in my ear. I shivered from the contact, and peeked through my lashes to see who was there. "Good Morning my Beautiful Bella." He said sucking on my earlobe. I accidentally let a moan slip through my lips, "That's it Bella soon you'll love living with me." He was still sucking on my sensitive spot behind my ear. I looked around to see where I was again, we were in a master bedroom, when I looked out the window I saw deep forest trees right outside of the window. I quickly jumped up from the position I was in "Edward, where the hell am I!" I yelled looking around the room like a mad woman.

"Why my Bella, where at my cottage in the woods. Remember you told me you always wanted to live in a small house in the forest like the ones in the fairytales." He told me smiling. _God, me and my BIG mouth_, I internally groaned to myself. "Your insane." I said in a gasp.

I guess that's a touchy subject for him, cause i found myself pinned under him, my arms over my head. "DON'T say I'm INSANE!" He yelled right in my face, "Now, go take a shower I'll make you some breakfast and we'll have a beautiful moring my cute little Bella." He said gently to me. _Yup , definently insane._ "Uhm... How am I suppose to take a shower if I don't have any clothes or under wear?" I said clearing my throat.

He got up and pointed to a drawer next to the bathroom, "That's your drawer full of clothes, my sister filled up for you. Which reminds me tomorrow we have to meet my family, they are dying to meet you!" He said enthusiatically. I just looked at him like he was crazy and walked over to the drawer that was supposedly full _my_ clothes. What I saw not only shocked my eyes, but kind of creeped me out too. There were all my bra sizes, and clothes that looked a little too fitted, I mean the dude had my bra size correct which is a 36C. I looked over back to the bed, but he wasn't there instead I felt a whip of hot breath on my neck.

"Do you like? I got you all lingerie bra's and underwear" He said sliding his hands down my arm. A shiver went down my spine, "Turned on my Bella?" He Asked, I could here the amusement in his voice. "H-How did you know my bra-size and my clothes size?" I asked turning around and staring at him quizzically. "Bella, you think I would kidnap you and not know any personal information on you, I got you background checked. Had to know who I was dealing with" He siad smiling down at me, with that creepy smile again, I cringed. "I'm just gonna take a shower." I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

**~TPND~**

I came downstairs to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. "Mmmm" I moaned as I walked into the kitchen. "You like?" He said placing a plate infront of me. I stared at the food, _He could of drugged the food._ He sighed "Bella I didn't do anything bad with your food or drug it if thats what you're thinking." He said while sitting down and grabbing a fork and placing a forkful of eggs in my mouth. _Oh GOD This taste soo goooood. _I rolled my eyes to the back of my head, while moaning once again.

He dropped the fork and groaned back at me "Bella, you need to stop all that moaning, before I give you something to SCREAM about." He said emphasizing the word 'scream' I didn't want to even think about what he'd do to me.

We sat ther in silence while I quickly finished my breakfast, I was so full, he's a great cook. "Come on Bella, how about I read the book Romeo and Juliet to my sweet Bella or would you like to watch a movie?" _Wow, did he just offer read to Romeo and Juliet to me?! _"Uhh... A movie sounds fine." I said looking at the ground. "Ok. Come on then my beautiful Bella."

I followed him into the nice looking living room, I looked around and saw a fireplace under a massixe Plasma T.V. it looked about 42", he had a love seat over in the corner, with a recliner and a nice round couch in the middle with a furry rug underneath it. _It feels so homey here I could get use to this... NO! WHAT THE FUCK am I THINKING! I __**cannot**__, no __**will not**__ like living here!_ I quickly followed him onto the couch and he pulled me to his side, I didn't pull away knowing well enough I couldn't be able to stop him even if I tried. We picked the movie Adventureland.

**~TPND~**

In the middle of the movie Edward started to roam his hands over my arms, carressing them. Soon he started to carress my breast, "Bella I want to, fuck you." He said huskily in my ear. I got scared when he said that and tried to squirm away from him. "Don't worry my Bella, I'm not going to do that tonight, I want you to willingly come to me, but for now I want to finger-fuck you." He said placing his hand on my mound. "Noo..." I whimpered. "Shh, shh my Bella it will feel good I promise, I only want to bring you pleasure out of this." He started massaging my clit through my yoga pants.

He took my pants and panties off, put his fingers swiftly into my pussy. "Ugh.." I groaned as his pumped his fingers in and out of me. "You like that Bella, when my long fingers pump in and out of you. I know you do when you moan and groan, I know you like it. God your so fucking wet for me huh, Uhhh... Fuck Bella, moan louder for me, say my name Bella, say it!" He plunged his fingers in and out of me.

"Uhh oohh... Ed- ohhh! god, please please Edward" I don't even know what I was begging for, He rubbed my clit agressively. "OHH!" I moaned out loud making sure not to say his name in the proccess, while I rode out my orgasm.

After a couple of minutes of me coming off my high Edward said "Lets get you cleaned up my beautiful Bella." He carried me up to his room, and cleaned us both up.

**How do you like? I put a slight lemon in, I'll try to make a lemon in every chapter if i can. I wan atleast 3 reviews and then I'll make the next chapter!**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I know, I know you can kill me if you want. But I have a pefectly good reason, my dad's in the hospital and he almost had a major stroke so I was constantly taking care of my dad and still am. I'm going to start of some of the chapters with some of their pen-pal messages as a reminder that these messages are linked to the carzy-insane Edward.**

**hope you enjoy :-))**

**xxPreonnaxx**

**He's what you want, he's what you want**

**He's what you want, he's what you want**

**I'm what you need, what you need, what you need**

**I'm what you need, what you need, what you need**

_**What You Need by The Weeknd**_

**Song for this chapter: What You Need by The Weeknd.**

**~TPND~**

_***New Message from:**__ I'mCrazy4U_

_**Sent at: 10:49 pm**_

_Bella. I'm so glad you logged back on I got scared that you were hurt. I know I shouldn't be checking up on you like this but I just want to make sure your fine :). I missed you, I __**hope**__ you miss me too. I can't wait for our morning and afternoon chats, so I was wondering can we meet up somewhere?_

_Love, _

_E.C._

_As I read the message I felt more and more creeped out but when I read the last sentence I got scared. I'll just tell him to meet at the coffee shop 2 buildings down from my job. He already knows my house number, house address, and work place address, and I know his._

_**To: **__I'mCrazy4U_

_Ha ha. I'm fine I just went to go some water from the fridge. Your therapists is right you really shouldn't work yourself over me. I did miss you if you call 2hrs and 10 mins a time miss somebody. I do enjoy our chats, and yes we can meet up :). Lets meet at the coffee place 2 buildings down from my work place. You remeber m work adress right? Awe hell I'll send it to you, we can meet up at my lunch break. Bye!_

_Yours Truly,_

_B.S._

**~TNPD~**

Edward was seething, by what his mom had told me, Esme, she was such a nice woman, but creepy all the same. I can never seem to find sane people, but am always put with the _**in**_sane people. I was holding on to the passenger seats arm rest for dear life, because I guess when Edward is mad he drives really fast. I remember what his mom told me it was sad and I saw Edward in a whole new light.

_***Flashback***_

_"Esme?" I whispered. "Oh don't worry child they're up front on the porch, they can't hear a thing." She said assuring me with a hopeful smile. Edward had 2 brothers and he was the middle child, Emmet was like a big bear but with a soft caring heart, Jasper was hard and lean he had very tough demeanor about him, but something tells me has a mushy feeling on the inside. I was scared when i first met Edward's family but when they all reassured me that everythings going to be fine I settled... a little. Carlisle kept giving Edward that same creepy smile that Edward gives to me. Jasper and Emmet aren't married yet and but their not single either, I won't lie all the Cullen men look extremely beautiful and god-like even Esme does, I would be a fool to not see that. _

_"Now what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" She said giving me an encouraging smile. I slightly smiled back at her, I sighed, "Edward told me that you guys know how me and Edward's realtionship started and how I got to him and I just wanted to know if you're alright with it?" I said shakily a little bit not trying to say anything that will give her the wrong impression. "Yes he told me and though I'm not happy about, I'm his mother and must respect his wishes as they were my own." She had a sharp edge to her voice at first but then she softened her voice, "You have to realized Edward had a tough childhood, before his real parents died. He was mistreated, unloved, and not showed the right attention, and so gives more that he can recieve by taking what he wants when he wants it. When I found Edward at the orphanage I was heart-broken, because I saw a boy with a big heart and who just wanted to be loved." Esme said with watery eyes._

_***End***_

I saw Edward better now, I realized why he's so rough and obssessed with me, its because he just wanted to be loved. I didn't know that we were at the small cottage when Edward dragged me out of the car pulled me to the front door. He fumbled with his keys to get the door unlocked and just dropped them he cursed under his breath. I could tell that he was half-drunk, I guess while I was talking to Esme he was drinking with he brothers and father.

He dragged me up to our room and threw me on the bed, I gasped at his roughness, his normal emerald green eyes took on a more darker green almost animalistic. I growled at me, I mean shit! He just growled at me, he stalked over to the bed loosening his buttons on the his green button-up. I was shaking by the way he was lookeing at me it was like he wanted to devour me and not in the sense 'I want to eat you' more like 'I want fuck you'. _Oh God! This is the moment he's gonna rape I just know it!_ I screamed to my self, he ripped my dress off leaving me in my under wear.

"EDWARD! Wait PLEASE LISTEN your mother didn't say anything wrong about you she just told some things!" I yelled scared for my life.

He growled. "Why so you leave? NO! I've waited long enough!" He said rubbing his erection into m inner thigh.

"Pl-Please Ed-ward not like this no... Please!" I was sobbing now crying my eyes, _This is not how its supposed to happen!_.

He froze ontop of me, I opened my eyes to see a shameful Edward looking at me. "**WHY! **Why can't you _**LOVE ME! **_ I LOVE YOU...but you don't love me, please... love me please... love me" He sobbed into my chest. I just whispered "I Don't Know", I was so confused.

That night he cried in my arms. That night I felt connected with Edward...

**I Hoped ou enjoyed I know its short but I just wanted to make a comeback.**

**xxPreonnaxx**


End file.
